


meouch is a leftist

by somethingsintheair



Category: Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, Witty Banter, also danny is a direct reflection of me during guitar lessons, bass lessons, leftophobe just didn't sound right, not like as in the political affiliation, one (1) innuendo, stop leftophobia 2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:38:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsintheair/pseuds/somethingsintheair
Summary: Meouch gives Danny an impromptu bass lesson.





	meouch is a leftist

**Author's Note:**

> this was like. sort of a "deleted scene" of sorts from my twbb fic, 'hardened heart'. it's not relevant at all to the fic but it's a thing that happens during the events of it i guess.

“Hey, do you think you could teach me some bass stuff?”

Meouch blinked. He turned around to face Danny. “What?”

“You know, like...” Danny made a vague air guitar motion with his hands. “Bass stuff.”

Meouch looked a little confused before he just snorted. “That’s not even how you position your hands, man.”

“See? That’s why I need help!”

Meouch chuckled and waved his hand. “Alright, alright,” he said as he stood up from his place on the couch. “I’ll go grab mine. You got an amp?”

Danny paused. Shook his head.

“Alright, I’ll grab _my_ amp,” Meouch said. “We can do it out here.”

Just a few minutes later, Danny was sitting on the couch, his bass propped up against the wall beside him as he watched Meouch tune his own bass. Danny wasn’t sure how he pulled it off-- just by listening, plucking the string a few times, Meouch could find just the right pitch.

“Okay, so.” Meouch sat up a bit straighter once he was done. “Yours tuned up already?” he asked. Danny just gave him a blank stare, and Meouch rolled his eyes before he set his bass aside and reached for Danny’s. “Lemme see.” He put the thing in his lap, looked down, and paused. Something wasn’t right.

“...This is a lefty bass.”

Danny nodded. “Yeah. I’m left handed.”

He couldn’t quite interpret the look Meouch gave him, but he could tell the Commander wasn’t exactly delighted.

“Is that, uh… is that a problem?”

“No, no, just...” Meouch let out a sigh as he stared down at it some more. “Just never taught a lefty, is all.”

“Well, it can’t be _that_ different,” Danny said as Meouch started to tune the bass. Just as quick and effortless as before. “All I have to do is mirror you, right?”

Meouch handed the instrument back, and after a moment’s thought, he shrugged. “Guess you’re right. Er… left?”

“Mm, hilarious.”

More listening, more plucking. When everything sounded alright, Meouch passed Danny’s bass back to him. “Yeah, okay, you’re good,” he said. He grabbed his own bass again. “So, the first thing we’re gonna look at is positioning.”

Danny placed the guitar in his lap again. “Positioning. Right.”

“Thumb on the pickup.”

Danny nodded. “Thumb on the pickup.”

Thumb in place, arm relaxed, alternating two fingers plucking the strings. After Meouch demonstrated, Danny gave it a shot. It didn’t take very long for Meouch to stop him.

“You don’t have to go that hard, bud,” Meouch chuckled, “Especially since yours is plugged in. You’re gonna tire yourself out. Like this.” He showed it again, his index finger just grazing the thickest string.

Danny did the same, much more gently than he had before. “Like this?”

“Yeah, yeah, you got it.”

Danny nodded, and plucked the string a few more times before he looked back at Meouch. “So that’s why you only have those fingers cut out of your suit, huh?“ he asked.

“Well, that, and… other things.” Meouch waggled his eyebrows, and Danny snorted.

“Alright, you dick, what’s next?” he asked.

“Right, right,” Meouch said with a little shake of his head. “Your left-- uh, your fretting hand, your right, keep that sorta relaxed on the neck,” he continued as he demonstrated such. “You don’t have to grip it too hard, it’s not goin’ anywhere. And you can put your finger on the first fret, thickest string, like this.”

He plucked the string and Danny did the same, although it didn’t sound quite as smooth; he cringed at the buzzing sound that came from the fret.

“A little rusty, but there you go.” Meouch nodded. “Congratulations, that’s an F.”

“Sweet.” Danny grinned. “Now what?”

“Now you practice that until you’re comfortable with it.”

Danny blinked. “What, just...” He plucked the string a few more times. More unpleasant buzzing.

“Yeah. Just keep your finger closer to the fret so it stops makin’ that noise.” Meouch stood up, holding his bass by his side. “Let me know when you got it and we can move on, alright?” He gave Danny a pat on the shoulder before he started to walk away.

“Wait… what do you mean, closer to the fret?” Danny asked.

Meouch stopped in his tracks and turned around. “I mean… closer to the fret,” he said, sounding just a tiny bit irritated. “So it doesn’t buzz like that.”

“Wait...” Danny placed his finger directly on the fret and played a very muffled F. “What?”

“Oh my god, okay.” Meouch let out a sigh as he went back to crouch down in front of Danny. _“Closer_ to the fret. Not _on_ it.” He lifted Danny’s finger and placed it in the right position. “Try it now.”

Danny tried it again. The note rang out nice and clear, no interference. He beamed. “Like that?”

“Yeah, yeah, you're gettin' it.” Meouch stood up again. “Just keep workin' at it, okay?”

“Alright.” Danny looked back down at his bass as Meouch started to walk away. “Am I doing alright so far, at least?”

“Sure.” Meouch shrugged, then turned back to show Danny a smirk. “For a lefty.”

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i do not have anything against lefties and i doubt the cat man does either.


End file.
